A La Claire Fontaine
by Alien She
Summary: Pepper visits they guys at the lab, only to find it empty. She finds Tony ipod and discovers an old nursery rhyme her mother used to sing to her.


'_**song lyrics**_'

'_thoughts'_

'talking'

My first fan fiction. Please be nice.

I really hope you like it.

Disclaimer:: I don't own IMAA. Or the song 'A La Claire Fontaine.'

* * *

**A La Claire Fontaine.**

"Tony? Rhodey? Hello?" Pepper shouted into the empty lab.

She had been bored out her mind at her house when she decided to visit the team at the lab, she didn't want to be alone today.

"Okay, not here, maybe there at Rhodey's house?" Pepper was about to check when she saw the ipod. Pepper being Pepper decided to look at the songs, wondering what type of music Tony might listen to. That's when she found the song.

_A La Claire Fontaine._

Pepper's eyes started to water.

'_oh, mom…'_

_-_xxx-

A hyper four year old danced with her mother, admiring the way the sun made her mother's red hair brighter and how it seemed to get a golden halo around it, and how her smile brighten her eyes almost to a honey color, making her picture perfect.

"Momma, can we dance the water song! Please!" asked the four year old Pepper.

"Water song? Oh, you mean A La Claire Fontaine?" asked her Mom, smiling down at her.

"Yes, that one, can you sing it, I want to dance." begged the little four year old.

"Of course my love, do you remember all the steps?"

"Yup! I know it all!" replied Pepper happily.

"All right then, let's dance."

-xxx-

'_I know them all..'_

Pepper pushed play and started to dance.

-xxx-

"So we got the chips and soda?" asked Tony.

Rhodey nodded a yes.

"Good, 'cause were going to need it." said Tony

"I don't know why you insist on pulling an all nighter, especially since we have a test tomorrow!" Rhodey glared at Tony.

"Hey I want to finish upgrading the armor so I'm ready for the next fight, besides its just a physics test, how hard can that be?" shrugged Tony.

"Tony, just because you're a genius does not mean its 'easy'. I'm so going to fail." sighed Rhodey.

"Don't worry, I'll help you study tonight, and I'll even let you cheat." smiled Tony as Rhodey rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey do you think we should invite Pepper?" asked Rhodey all of a sudden.

Tony laughed, "Yeah we should, she would keep us awake."

Rhodey laughed agreeing with his best friend.

"Hey do you hear that? In the lab?" Tony asked suddenly stopping.

"Yeah. Oh man Tony, Do you think it's an enemy?" asked Rhodey. He hoped no one discovered the lab, he didn't know what he would do if someone figured out their secret.

"No, no. No one discovered it." Tony didn't know why, but he was positive that whatever the noise was wasn't bad.

"It sounds more like music…a piano…but I cant make out he words, they sound foreign." explained Tony. "Come on Rhodey, let's go."

"I'm going, I'm going!"

-xxx-

"Pepper, honey, watch me carefully okay? Watch what I do with my hands and how I position my feet."

Pepper watched her mother dance. She loved to watch her mother dance. Her mother moved with such elegance, like water flowing freely. She always looked so happy when she danced, it made her mother look even more beautiful.

"Now you Pepper, try it." Pepper's mom smiled "You can do it honey."

The four year old concentrated, she wanted to get this right, she wanted to make her mom proud, and she wanted to be beautiful, just like her mom.

She danced the steps her mom just danced, feeling the rhythm of the song, surrendering herself to the moment.

"That's wonderful honey! A true natural. Now, you want to do the whole dance?" asked her mother.

"Yes mommy, we'll do it together!" beamed a proud Pepper.

"All right, here we go.."

Pepper's mother began to sing as she and Pepper started dancing.

-xxx-

Tony and Rhodey made it to the lab and opened the door.

"See no enemies, you were worried….for…._Pepper_?" Tony couldn't believe his eyes. That girl couldn't be Pepper, but it looked just like her. He looked over at Rhodey to see the same expression on his face. Tony turned back to Pepper. He just couldn't believe it.

Who knew Pepper could dance.

-xxx-

_**À la claire fontaine,**_

_**(At the clear fountain)**_

_**M'en allant promener**_

_**(While I was strolling by)**_

_**Que je m'y suis baigné**_

_**(I found the water so nice**_

_**That I went in to bathe)**_

"_Oh mom, why did you leave me so soon?"_

_**Il y a longtemps que je t'aime**_

_**(So long I've been loving you)**_

_**Jamais je ne t'oublierai**_

_**(I will never forget you)**_

"Very good Pepper, keep going!" laughed her mom.

'_I miss your laugh, your smile.._'

_**Sous les feuilles d'un chêne**_

_**(Under an oak tree,)**_

_**Je me suis fait sécher**_

_**(I dried myself)**_

_**Sur la plus haute branche**_

_**(On the highest branch)**_

_**Un rossignol chantait**_

_**(A nightingale was singing)**_

"Who knew Pepper could dance." whispered an amazed Rhodey.

Tony just kept staring at the red headed girl in front of him. He never figured that his hyper friend was such a great dancer, especially the way she's dancing now, the total opposite of her normal self. Pepper was dancing slowly, and elegantly, but also sadly in a way.

'_Why is she sad?_'

_**Chante rossignol, chante**_

_**(Sing nightingale, sing)**_

_**Toi qui as le cœur gai**_

_**(Your heart is so happy)**_

_**Tu as le cœur à rire**_

_**(Your heart feels like laughing)**_

_**Moi je l'ai à pleurer**_

_**(Mine feels like weeping)**_

Pepper kept on dancing, she couldn't stop if she wanted to. Her body was moving on it's own, never missing a beat, never skipping a step. All the while tears were spilling down her cheeks.

_**J'ai perdu mon amie**_

_**(I lost my beloved)**_

She remembered that day clearly.

Her mom went shopping, they needed groceries.

It was a sunny day, the type of days where nothing bad happened.

_**Sans l'avoir mérité**_

_**(Without deserving it)**_

Pepper and her dad didn't worry when she took a bit longer.

Her mother always took long, she loved shopping.

She probably stopped at the bookstore, like always.

_**Pour un bouquet de roses**_

_**(For a bunch of roses)**_

_**Que je lui refusai**_

_**(That I denied her)**_

But she didn't stop at the bookstore.

She wanted something to drink, so she stopped at the liquor store.

How did she know some stupid idiot was going to rob the place.

How did she know he was going to have a gun.

How did she know she was going to get shot.

How did she know she was never going home again.

Pepper was fully crying now, but she wouldn't stop dancing, she couldn't.

She had to finish the dance. She wanted to make her mother proud.

_**Je voudrais que la rose**_

_**(I wanted the rose)**_

_**Fût encore au rosier**_

_**(To still be on the bush)**_

_**Et que ma douce amie**_

_**(And my sweet beloved)**_

_**Fût encore à m'aimer**_

_**(To still be loving me)**_

As she finished the final steps through her tears Pepper smiled. She could feel her mom with her, she could feel her smiling.

'_Mom, I miss you, so very much but I know you're with me always, especially right now, So long I've been loving you, I will never forget you.'_

_-_xxx-

'Pepper honey, that was wonderful!" Smiled the older lady as she hugged her daughter.

"You really think so mommy!" beamed a proud Pepper.

"Of course. I Love You my Pepper!" she said.

"I Love You too Mommy! Forever and Ever!" replied Pepper

"Forever and Ever" She whispered into her ear.

-xxx-

"Forever and Ever" whispered Pepper.

All of sudden Pepper heard clapping. She turned and saw her two best friend there looking at her with amazement.

Pepper blushed.

"That was amazing Pepper! I didn't know you could dance. Why didn't you ever tell us?" asked Rhodey.

"Oh…um….you never asked?" Pepper laughed nervously, still blushing.

"Pepper.."

Pepper turned to the voice, meeting Tony's eyes. Those eyes she could get lost in forever, those eyes she wants to see everyday.

"Pepper…you were beautiful."

That did it. Pepper went redder that ever before and Tony was blushing too, realizing at what he just said.

Rhodey smiled a knowing smile. He knew Pepper had a mega crush on the young boy genius, he also knew that genius had a crush on Pepper, he just doesn't realize it.

Tony stepped closer to Pepper, never taking his eyes off hers. Pepper couldn't move, her heart was beating fast, she wasn't even breathing! Tony lifted a hand towards her face, and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" asked a worried Tony.

Rhodey was shocked, he hadn't noticed.

All eyes on Pepper, and Tony's hand still on her cheek, which she liked there, it was soft.

"I…my..mom…"

Tony and Rhodey looked confused.

"She died when I was four….11 years ago….today. So I came here, I didn't want to be alone today, but when I arrived no one was here and so I saw the ipod and I saw that song and….and….I miss her…." Pepper sobbed. Tony hugged her and so did Rhodey and they just stood there, supporting Pepper, letting her cry.

After a few minutes she calmed down.

"Thanks guys, I'm sorry, just barging in here…"

"Pepper", Tony smiled, "you're part of Team Iron Man, you're allowed to just barge in here"

Pepper smiled at him, happy he used the team name she came up with.

"Thank You." Pepper said. "I'm so glad I have you two as friends."

"And were glad we have you." Rhodey replied.

"Well then..whats with the chips? And is that soda? Ohhh can I have some please!" asked Pepper getting back to her hyper self.

"Sure, we're going to need it for the all nighter were going to pull" replied Tony laughing

"All nighter, no problem! I'll keep us all awake!" Replied Pepper happily.

"Yeah, we have a feeling you are" sighed Rhodey.

They all laughed getting ready for the all-nighter.

* * *

AN:: So, was it okay? This idea has been in my head for awhile. I really like the song, it's in the movie The Painted Veil, but I got it from the movie "I've Loved You Long". Good movie.

In the show I think her mom is alive, but I never see her so I dont know.

Please review. I really want to know what you think about it.


End file.
